Sleep - Or, the Lack Thereof
by RAGGEDY G
Summary: It seems Kirk spends all his waking - and not so awake - hours on the bridge. Does he think Spock is incompetent to command in his absence, or is there another reason...?


"-is that correct, Captain?"

The silence stretched for what Spock had learned was an awkward amount of time before the Vulcan turned.

"Captain?"

He was leaning forward, chin resting on his palm, head almost tucked into his shoulder. Unmoving.

Uhura rose from her seat at the consol and ventured a step forward. When she spoke her voice was a whisper.

"Spock, _I think he's asleep_."

Of course he was asleep.

The Vulcan rose quickly, taking the steps down to the chair in a single step. This was his fault. Had not Doctor McCoy told him to take care of Jim? The captain obviously seemed to believe that the ship could not continue to function without his direct supervision - a misconception that must reflect directly upon the Vulcan's performance.

Spock hesitated at the arm of the chair for a moment before lightly touching the human's shoulder.

"Captain." He pressed harder.

"Jim."

The effort with which the captain raised his head must have be indicative of his level of exhaustion. He blinked slowly, his expression registering confusion.

"...Spock…?"

Lowering his voice, the Vulcan bent forward. "Sir, I suggest you retire to your quarters."

The look of horror rivaled the expressions Jim sported when facing alien monsters.

"Oh my god," he breathed, "did I…"

"It is probable that no-one noticed."

It wasn't an entire lie. Jim had only drifted off for a minute or so - and in that time all of senior command had pretended not to notice. They were still pretending not to notice.

Of course their deception was lost on Jim, whose expression of relief assured the Vulcan that white lies did not truly count as such if they were so beneficial.

"I'm gonna turn in," Kirk announced, rising with exaggerated alertness, as though he'd been wide awake the entire time, "Mr. Spock, you have the con."

The Vulcan clasped his hands behind his back and strode after his captain.

"Mr. Sulu, you have the con."

Kirk's rigid posture slumped the moment the turbolift doors hissed closed.

"I'm so sorry, Spock. I'm so stupid - I should have had Janice bring that second pot up, but I told her to go to bed-"

"-Is there some reason you are reluctant to leave the ship in my care?" The question was asked so quickly that Spock worried that it's rapidity would be mistaken for emotion. (which it was not.)

Kirk's nose crinkled.

"What?"

"This is why you refuse to sleep, is it not?" The Vulcan continued, suddenly unsure of his hypothesis as to his captain's voluntary sleep-deprivation.

The turbolift jolted to a stop as Kirk slapped the controls.

"That's not true and you know it."

The Vulcan considered, then lowered his gaze to the floor.

Receiving no reply, Kirk frowned and started the turbolift again.

"Spock, there's no-one I trust more than you."

The doors slid open and they stepped into the dimmed hall.

"Captain, if this is the case, I am confused. Why then are you so reluctant to leave the bridge? Surely your reluctance must be due to my own inadequacy in some way."

Kirk's voice was sharp.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe it has nothing to do with you?" The Vulcan knew the tone could be logically explained by the physical deterioration humans suffered without sleep, but he still felt the blood rushing to his face and ears.

"No, Captain, I had not considered that."

As quickly as his temper had flared, Kirk's entire demeanor changed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly, stopping in front of his quarters, his hand on the doorframe. "That wasn't fair."

"My assumption was incorrect. Your correction and explanation is welcome."

Kirk's hand hovered over the door panel. For a moment his expression was raw, tired - sad. But the command mask appeared, as effective as the mental walls Spock so carefully constructed within his own mind.

"I'm gonna hit the sack. I leave the ship in your capable hands, Mr. Spock."

The Vulcan nodded slowly, watching as his friend turned his back and stepped into the dark, empty chambers alone and shut the door behind him.


End file.
